Jealous Feelings
by PlatypiEnjoyWaffles
Summary: John is extremely excited to go on a date with Vriska, and everything is going perfectly. ...Not so much for Karkat though. JohnVriska at first, but turns into Johnkat. Kinda fluffy and sad-ish. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Spider Bitches

John glanced down at his watch impatiently and sat down next to Karkat on the white leather couch.  
His hair was neatly combed and he was dressed in a jade green tuxedo with a dark black bow. He fidgeted with his hands nervously as time went by slowly; A few days ago he had finally built up the courage to ask out Vriska, and to his surprise she had happily agreed. Now all he had to do was wait for her to arrive.

As excited as he was, though, he felt bad for leaving Karkat home all by himself. Ever since Karkat had been living with him on Earth, he'd developed some...slightly homosexual feelings for the troll, but had been able to push them to the very back of his mind.  
John smiled excitedly thinking of how fun his date would be.  
Karkat, on the other hand, felt exactly the opposite about the whole thing. He never liked Vriska from the start, and he especially did not like her getting in the way of his potential relationship with John, Karkat had also developed some very mixed feelings for the boy, though he was unsure of how red or black these feelings were. All he knew was that they were romantic feelings.

"Where the hell are you going all dressed up like that?" Karkat gumbled.  
"Oh, Vriska and I are going on a date together!" John replied eagerly.  
"Well no shit, you're going together, that's kinda what a date IS. And why? Why do you even like her so much?"  
John shrugged at this question. "I don't know, how am I supposed to answer that? I just kinda...like her."  
"I think she's STUPID," Karkat muttered, crossing his arms with a frown.  
"Well that's YOUR opinion. And why do you even care anyways? This has nothing to do with you."  
"I..I just DO, okay?"

At this the troll could feel his face turn quickly from a pale grey to a dark red. John noticed Karkat's blushing and felt his own cheeks heat up as well.

There was an awkward silence. Oddly enough, Karkat saw this moment as the perfect oppurtunity to finally be able to tell John his feelings for him.  
"John... I..I need to tell you something," Karkat murmured, blushing shyly.  
"Y=yes?" the boy answered, staring curiously into the troll's eyes.  
"I - I need to tell you that I...I...I lo-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"C-come in!" John muttered quickly, trying to escape the awkward situstion he was currently in.  
The doorknob turned slowly and a beautiful female troll entered the room, wearing a sparkly clear white dress with her trademark blue Scorpio symbol in the center.

"V-Vriska, hey!" the human stuttered in excitement. He stood up and walked up towards her.

"Well, don't you look handsome," Vriska said with a wink.  
"Th-thanks, you look handsome too...I-I mean beautiful!" John replied awkwardly, mentally slapping himseld for even saying something like that.  
"Heh, I know what you meant," she replied, smiling and taking John's hand into hers.  
Karkat rolled his eyes and gumbled in annoyance. "Can you two take your little LOVEFEST somewhere else, please? It's making me sick to my digestive food-processing system."  
"Oooooooohhhhhhhh, I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY, Karkles! Am I 8othering you? 8ecause that is the a8solute LAST thing I'd EVER want to do!" the spider-bitch replied with a devilish smirk.  
"UGH, shut up! And sarcasm is MY thing."  
"Whateverrrrrrrr you s8y, Karkles. ::::) I know your secret. Don't worry, I won't tell John. ;;;;)."  
Karkat blushed in shock from hearing her say that and snapped back angrily. "Y-you don't know anything! Don't you DARE tell him..."  
"Tell me what?" John asked obliviously.  
"Ooooooooh nothiiiiiiiing~" the troll girl replied slyly.  
"Oh. Uh...Okay," John said with his usual derpy look on his face. "Welll anyways uh...we're gonna go and stuff. See you later, Karkat!"  
And with that the couple was gone, and Karkat was left all by himself in the vacant white room.  
He sighed heavily, walking slothfully up the metal staircase and into John's room, forcing himself face-first into the cold sheets of his bed. He lied still for a while, letting blood-red tears flow softly down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

Vriska and John made their way through the busy restaurant and were seated in a tall blue booth. The walls vibrated with the sounds of clattering plates and chatty customers. John helped Vriska into her seat and then sat down in his own. They looked over their menus slowly and decided what they wanted, then waited patiently for their orders to be taken.  
As wonderful as this whole dating thing was, there was a strange, painful feeling lingering in John s chest. Sort of like guilt. But why did he feel guilty? What did he do?  
Suddenly the reason for this feeling became blatantly obvious to him. He had just completely ditched his best troll friend for his soon-to-be troll girlfriend and right before he was going to say something important.  
Well, this is fun~ Vriska hummed cheerfully.  
Yeah, John agreed as he looked down at the table sighing.  
Whoa, are you ok8y, John? Vriska asked worriedly, You seem upset Fuck, what did I do to mess this up ? Oh, no, you didn t do anything! I- it s kinda .something I did N-never mind, i-it s all right, John said with a light smile.  
Ok8y, if you s8y so... ::::) Finally after a few minutes of waiting, the waitress had stopped at the couple s table. They ordered their food and handed the waitress their menus.  
The two of them made small talk for a while until their food had arrived. Vriska bit eagerly into her meal, trying to be polite and avoid devouring it like an animal, the way trolls are accustomed to eating.  
John, however, all of a sudden wasn t very hungry anymore. He moved the food on his plate around in a circular motion with his fork and sighed heavily.  
Vriska noticed he wasn t eating and became concerned.  
Are you SURE you re ok8y? she asked with a hint of worry to her voice.  
Ye-yeah, it s just I...No I m not okay .I m a horrible friend W8 how are you horrible? Wh8t happened? Well uh i-it s about Karkat the boy answered reluctantly.  
Ooooooooh. I think I know wh8t this is a8out now, the troll girl inquired.  
Y-you do? Ye8h! You tot8lly h8ve feelings for Karkles so you feel all 8ad and stuff! she answered with a smirk.  
John blushed heavily at this statement.  
N-no! I mean .not exactly ! I- uh- no that s not it at all! I like you, not K-Karkat! Oooooooohhhhhhhh come oooooooonnnnnnnn, Eg8ert! You re totally 8lushing from me just s8ying his n8me! Vriska giggled.  
A- am not! the boy stated defensively, and even if I did w-would you be upset? NOT THAT I DO, THOUGH. Just a hypothetical question. Oh, give it up, eg8ert, you like him. And no w8y, m8n, it s cool! We can still 8e 8est-est 8uddies and stuff. G-good It s just he wanted to tell me something and it sounded important but I just left him the boy said with obvious guilt in every word he spoke.  
You did wh88888888t? O:::: the Scorpio asked in a very strange tone, 8oy, you GET yo 8ss out of here and t8lk to th8t little weirdo! John stared in confusion.  
Where did that weird ghetto voice come from ? he though.  
Uh Okay ? But what about the whole date thing? Th9t can w8. You must GO TO YOUR M8SPRIT, EG8ERT! the troll shouted, randomly switching to a British accent.  
My what? Oh, just go already! Vriska pushed John up towards the door with great force and yelled Tell me how it gooooooooeeeeeeeessssssss! as he walked out of sight.  
Well. Uh .what just happened? John asked himself. Seriously, that made no sense whatsoever. But who cares? John had a mission To go get his best friend back! Well, when you put it that way it just sounds overdramatic. WHATEVER, BRAIN, Stop talking to yourself and let s GO! 


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings of a Red Kind

After about twenty minutes of the exact same useless mind ramblings we just saw in the previous chapter, John had finally arrived back at his house. The sky had become black as a dark labyrinth, and the stars were glimmering dimly from far above in outer space.

John took a shiny silver key out from his pockets and pushed it into the lock of the door, turning it forwards slowly and entering his home. All of the lights were out, and he couldn't see a thing. He stumbled clumsily towards the stairs, tripping over nearly everything in the living room before he made his way blindly up the metal staircase. From a distance he could see the blue flickering of a television screen coming from his bedroom. He slipped into his room as quietly as possible, in case Karkat was sleeping.

Karkat had been lying in the exact same face-first position he'd been in since John had been gone.

"K-Karkat? Are you awake?" John asked.

"GWW AWWY," Karkat mumbled through the sheets.

"Listen, Karkat, I felt really bad about just leaving you the way I did…"

"WULL YOU SHUULD."

"And I am. I…I left Vriska to come and apologize…"

Karkat sat up in surprise at this statement. "You….you left Vriska…f-for me?" He could feel his heart skip a beat and a slight smile cover his lips. John was kind of surprised now too because WOW is Karkat smiling? Is that even possible?

"Y-yeah..." the boy answered the troll, smiling back at him sweetly.

"So…u-uh…before I left, uh…you…wanted to tell me something?"

"Uh…yeah…" Karkat replied nervously. 'Oh man this was so much easier when I was angry but now I'm NOT angry why am I not angry what's wrong with me?' Karkat's thoughts raced rapidly through his think pan and before he knew it he was moving closer to John and John was moving closer to him and they were blushing and gazing longingly into each other's eyes woah when did that happen?

Karkat ignored his jumbled thoughts and took the boy's hands within his own.

"John…"

"Y…yeah, Karkat…?" the boy answered through glazed eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that…I…"

Karkat pushed his lips to John's passionately, hoping that would get the message across.

John didn't even have time to be shocked or flail his arms around or yell "I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL" or anything like that. He moved into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around Karkat's body. A small moan escaped the boy's lips and he blushed madly. Karkat slowly pulled away from the kiss and tried to catch his breath, all of his feelings leaving him unable to breathe.

"John….I'm red for you…" he whispered faintly.

John obviously didn't know much about "troll romance", as was obvious from his misunderstanding of the word "matesprit," but he was able to understand what the troll meant.

"Karkat…I….I love you too…"

The troll's horns stood straight upwards at this and tingled in the most amazing way. He brought his lips to John's once more, and it was as if everything around them had vanished, and they were the only two people left in the world.


End file.
